


Team Ups and Flashbacks

by Akira_of_the_Twilight



Series: My Roommate is a Demon (and There is Going to be Trouble) [23]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Demons, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, M/M, Past Violence, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-OT4, Pre-Relationship, Protective Steve, Self-Defense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 20:16:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13488957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight
Summary: Steve’s fingers squeezed Bucky’s wrist, and Bucky shuddered as the memory of Tiberius’ hand capturing his wrist in a steely grip consumed him. Suddenly he was at the auto shop and there was no escape from the capricious demon.The grip vanished from his wrist and a softer set of fingertips were lightly touching his cheek as he stared into Steve’s concerned gaze. “Maybe we should see a doctor instead?” Steve asked.





	Team Ups and Flashbacks

Bucky shifted his weight from foot to foot as he waited for the ATM to read his card. He glanced at the reflective security camera above to see who was behind him. The effort was wasted though, because the only person behind him was Steve, and Bucky had already been aware of his boyfriend’s presence.

Bucky breathed on his hands as the ATM requested his pin. The chill of the damp air bunched his already tenses muscles further together. With speed, he tapped in his pin then looked over his shoulder as the ATM brought up his bank accounts.

Steve was frowning at the overstuff satchel that hung from his shoulders. He minutely bumped his hip against the bag then furrowed his brow further.

Along with a change of sweats, Mjolnir rested inside the bag.

Not that the angelic weapon would be of much help if a demon showed up. Tony hadn’t taught Steve how to use it yet. He wouldn’t be able to do so until Clint, Steve, and Bucky had a day all of them could take off in order to go camping and spend time practising with Mjolnir in the woods.

Tony swore even if Steve didn’t know how to wield Mjolnir to its fullest, at the very least Steve could use the hammer the same way he would use any hammer as a weapon.

That knowledge gave Bucky some comfort. With supernatural beings roaming around every corner, and some of them not so friendly, Bucky needed to know that his boyfriends had some sort of defense. Whether that be Tony as a bodyguard or a mystical hammer, Bucky didn’t care.

The ATM beeped as it pushed out the cash Bucky requested from it. Another beep signaled for Bucky to look at the screen and tell the machine if his transaction was complete. Bucky confirmed that he was done then tucked his cash into his wallet.

“Done?” Steve approached Bucky.

Bucky nodded and he stuffed his wallet in his back pocket.

Steve returned the gesture and reached for Bucky’s wrist. “Good. If we hurry, we can-”

Steve’s fingers squeezed Bucky’s wrist, and Bucky shuddered as the memory of Tiberius’ hand capturing his wrist in a steely grip consumed him. Suddenly he was at the auto shop and there was no escape from the capricious demon. 

Tiberius’ rough fingers and palms pushed against Bucky’s wrist. The unyielding pressure of that grip against his bones, sent painful jolts though Bucky's arm as the bone crushed together. 

Bucky gasped as his chest slammed against the metal hood of the car.

Suddenly the grip was gone from his wrist and a softer set of fingertips were lightly touching his cheek as he stared into Steve’s concerned gaze. Steve’s lips moved, but Bucky couldn’t hear anything except for a sharp ringing in his ears.

Bucky breathed heavy as he stared at Steve. It felt like something was clawing at his chest. He winced in pain.

Steve said something and began to withdraw his hand from Bucky’s face.

Panic burst through Bucky’s veins. He snatched Steve’s hand and held it in place.

Steve’s eyes widened in surprise, but he did not take his hand away.

Bucky closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he crushed Steve’s hand. Bucky took another breath and another until the ringing in his ears stopped and he could hear Steve’s breathing.

Bucky released Steve’s hand and opened his eyes. “Sorry. Bad flashback.”

Hurt and worry etched itself across Steve’s face. “Maybe we should see a doctor instead?”

Bucky shook his head. There wasn’t anything a doctor could do for him. It was his mind that was bothering him, and he couldn’t tell a therapist that a demon had attacked him and that he was going through a crisis because of it. He wanted his boyfriends and himself to be safe. He wanted everything to go back to normal.

Except this was the new normal. Having the supernatural in his life had been normal for months now. He’d just been fighting it all this time, and now it was fighting back.

He wasn’t going to surrender. He could accept that there were enemies of Tony that would strike against him and his loved ones, but that didn’t mean he had to be a victim. He was going to find some way to defend himself.

Self defense classes might not get him far against demons, angels, and witches, but it was a start, and brushing up on his self defense skills was better than sitting at home and panicking about every potential threat.

Steve’s brow wrinkled. He scanned Bucky for further signs of distress. When he found none, the tension in his shoulders lessened. “If you change your mind, let me know.”

“Thanks, but I’d have trouble talking to a therapist under normal circumstances,” sarcasm seeped into Bucky’s voice. “I’ll let you know though if things get worse.” Talk of therapy had grown irksome to Bucky, so he walked away from Steve and headed to where Steve had parked the motorcycle.

Steve’s footsteps padded up behind Bucky.

Steve’s hand hovered around Bucky’s then was yanked away as if Steve feared his touch would shatter Bucky.

With a huff, Bucky twisted and snatched up Steve’s hand. “I’m not going to freak out if you hold my hand.”

“I just want to be safe.” Steve squeezed Bucky’s hand. “I don’t want to upset you.”

“Don’t be a sap.” Bucky feigned flippancy. In truth, it comforted him knowing Steve was looking out for him. It also irked him though. He didn’t like being vulnerable, and Steve’s caution with him made him feel like a he was fine chinaware. He loved Steve more than his pride though, so he shoved down most of his insecurity.

Steve heaved a deep and loud sigh, like he was the most put upon person in the world. “Okay, okay. I get it. You’re the big, bad Bucky.” Steve stopped in front of the motorcycle. He grabbed the helmet off the grip and offered it to Bucky. “Can this badass of mine at least wear a helmet, or would that ruin his perfect hair?”

“Of course I can.” Bucky snatched the helmet and put it on. “I’m not Samson.”

“Biblical.” Steve swung his leg over the bike and straddled it. “Wasn’t expecting that.”

“I am full of depth and mystery.” Bucky snapped the helmet strap into place and checked that the helmet was secure.

While Bucky did that, Steve adjusted his satchel so it would rest between the rider and passenger seats. “I’m sure you are,” Steve said, his tone drenched with sarcasm.

Bucky grumbled a response while he waited for Steve to take his own safety precautions. Once Steve was fully geared and ready, Bucky hopped onto the back of the bike, and held on to Steve.

Steve drove with a speed and precision that made Bucky feel like they were gliding through the streets. He smiled to himself at memories of when Steve was just learning to drive a motorcycle. He remembered the panicked fast turns and a time when Steve had been too nervous to weave in and out of traffic.

The nostalgia filled Bucky with an inner peace that he hadn’t felt in a while. Because of that, he was disappointed when Steve and he reached their destination and his stroll down memory lane came to an end.

The “dojo” was nothing like the classic Japanese building it was named after. It was a large square building with massive windows that allowed passerbys to peer into two of the classrooms. At the moment, the classrooms were filled with kids dressed in their gi and practising blocks and punches.

Bucky assumed the adult classes were in the back of the building where there was less of an audience.

Steve held the door open for Bucky as they entered the dojo and were greeted by a woman with pink hair at the reception desk. She dropped the rubber band she had been fiddling with and launched out of her chair. She smiled warmly at Steve and Bucky. “What brings you two here?”

“We saw online that there is a adult class going on right now for beginners and intermediates and wanted to sign up,” Steve said.

The woman’s eyes widened and her hand reached for the mouse of her computer. “Oh. Um. I think that class is full.” She craned down to squint at her computer.  “But let me double-check.”

Bucky’s heart sank. He tried to lift it though and inject friendliness into his face and tone. “Thank you. We’ve been wanting to take a class for a while now, but our schedules never line up.” Bucky took a beat to add honey to his voice. “We would really appreciate it if you could find room for us.”

The woman looked up at Bucky and blinked. Bucky made eye contact with her and turned his smile into something lazy yet sensual.

Determination starched the woman’s being. “I will do my best.” She typed furiously at her keyboard and clicked on her screen.

Steve elbowed Bucky.

Bucky smirked at him.

Steve had always been jealous of Bucky’s ability to charm the pants off of anyone.

Maybe tonight Bucky should charm the pants off of Steve, Bucky considered.  It had been a while, and Bucky could use a dose of endorphins.

“Give me one moment,” the woman said as she walked around her desk. She marched down one of the halls.

“Take your time,” Bucky said, keeping his tone upbeat.

When the woman was out of earshot, Steve whispered, “Flirt.”

“Not flirting,” Bucky sang. “Just being nice.”

“Uh-huh. Because a minute ago, you had rainbows shooting out of your butt and were not the embodiment of a rain cloud.”

“Jealous, Steve?” Bucky winked. “Want me to stop, or do you want to remind me who my boyfriend is?”

Steve crossed his arms as the tip of his ears turned pink. “You better know who your boyfriend is.”

“Maybe I want reminding.”

Steve opened his mouth to reply but shut it when he heard the sound of footsteps coming from the hallway.

The woman had returned, and with her she had brought a familiar redhead who was Bucky’s personal nightmare. Bucky tensed like a cartoon character caught in a trap and internally flailed at the sight Clint’s best friend: Natasha Romanov. She was slender, but still a bombshell of a babe with her curves. She had a wicked sense of humor and could kick the ass of anyone who challenged her. In many ways, she was the girl of countless people’s dreams.

And Bucky had rejected her.

Natasha wasn’t the stereotypical woman-scorned who was out for revenge against Bucky. They usually got along fine, but every now and then the topic about Bucky’s rejection would come up, and Natasha would get a look on her face that sent alarms blaring in Bucky’s head.

One doesn’t mess with a woman who can kill people with her thighs.

“These are the guys you mentioned?” Natasha asked the receptionist, who nodded.

“Natasha, I didn’t know you worked here,” Steve skipped the greeting and dove right into conversation.

“More like volunteer. I assist with classes when my real job doesn’t get in the way.” Natasha put her hand on her hip and cocked her head. “So you two want to learn how to fight?” Natasha narrowed her gaze at Bucky. “Don’t you already know a little?”

“I’m out of practise and I never got very far,” Bucky supplied. “Basics.”

Natasha nodded in consideration. “Okay.” She paused as she mulled something over in her head. “It’s the two of you or just one?”

Bucky opened his mouth to speak, but Steve cut him off.

“One is fine. Right, Bucky?” Steve turned to Bucky, his question reflected in his eyes.

“Yeah…” Disappointment coiled in Bucky’s chest. “Both of us would be nice, but if it can only be one, that will work.” He would have liked to keep Steve around for emotional support.

“Sensei won’t make a comment if I bring in only one extra student. Two could lead to trouble.”

Steve nodded in understanding. “All right. Then I’ll wait outside.”

Bucky pulled out his wallet. “All right, so how do you want me to pay?”

Natasha walked the receptionist through on how to process Bucky--she had Bucky added to a later class so if anyone checked the books, no one would see him on the current class’ list. Once Bucky was processed and paid, he went to the bathroom to change into his clothes. When he finished, he returned to reception and gave Steve his jeans, which Steve put in the satchel.  

Steve gave Bucky a parting kiss on the cheek then headed outside to wait.

Bucky’s stomach was in knots as Natasha lead him to the classroom.

The class had already started, and students were moving through their kata. Natasha had Bucky wait in the back. When the teacher’s eyes drifted toward them, Natasha silently bowed then had Bucky do so too. The teach gave a head bow then returned to counting the kata.

Natasha broke down the kata movements until Bucky could perform the kata on his own.

The beginning of the class was a nice refresher. Unfortunately the longer Bucky practised the same moves over and over the more his mind began to drift to the reason why he was there.

He could see and hear that smug Tiberius bastard taunting him. What could a few basic punches do to a demon like Tiberius? Did Bucky really think he could block anything Tiberius threw at him? Tiberius had only been toying with him. The only reason Bucky was still alive was because some angelic douche had intervened.

The same thoughts swirled through Bucky’s head over and over, turning his movements sloppy.

He gritted his teeth and tried to better himself, but always he would fall victim to the doubts shouting in his head.

“Focus,” Natasha instructed as practised beside Bucky. “You were doing much better at the beginning. Don’t get sloppy because this is familiar to you.”

“I am focusing.” He was focusing as best as he could. His doubts came with flashbacks, and Bucky found it hard to breath. He pushed through it, only to hear that taunting voice of Tiberius’ again.

Practising self-defense was better than doing nothing, and maybe it was a good starting point, but it was so painfully obvious to Bucky the more he practised that no amount training could prepare him for a  sadistic demon who could throw him around like a ragdoll.

Bucky gasped and snapped out of his kata.

Natasha paused next to him. “Bucky?”

“Sorry.” Bucky dashed out of the classroom.

He was such a fucking idiot.

Bucky stopped a few paces outside of the classroom and breathed deep.

The classroom door opened and shut, letting in and out the sound of the class.

Natasha walked to stand in front of Bucky. “Something’s wrong.”

“No shit.” Bucky took another deep breath. “Sorry. Dealing with some crap.”

Natasha analyzed Bucky. “Would this have to do with Tony?”

Bucky was surprised to hear Natasha bring Tony up; however, he soon remembered Clint telling him about how Natasha was in the know about Tony. “Distantly,” Bucky answered.

Bucky slumped against the wall. He loosely hugged himself as he waited for his heartbeat to slow to a regular rate. “A human versus the supernatural isn’t exactly a fair fight, is it?”

“Probably depends what supernatural thing the human is up against. A vampire with a weakness to sunlight?” Natasha shrugged. “Just kick that vampire out a window. Just make sure it’s daytime when you do it.”

The corner of Bucky’s mouth crooked. “And if it has super speed or strength?”

Natasha joined Bucky against the wall. “Don’t know. Although, there’s gotta be a reason why the world isn’t overrun with vampires, right?”

“I guess that’s one way to look at it.”

“Would be nice to figure out how we could defend ourselves against something like that, right?” Natasha turned her head toward Bucky. “Did Clint tell you about how I attacked Tony?”

Bucky snorted. “Yeah. I don’t know whether to be amused or call you crazy.” Bucky leaned more toward the crazy side. There was a part of him that laughed at the mental image of Natasha going after Tony with holy water and crosses, but in all honesty, he didn’t like the idea of Tony being hurt.

He’d probably throw himself between Natasha and Tony if it came down to it, which was a terrifying thought.

“How about a deal? We work together so both of us can be prepared for whenever the supernatural attacks. I’ll see what I can teach you about hand to hand combat, and in between lessons, we will research methods of taking out any and all supernatural beings.”

Bucky’s stomach knotted. It sounded like a good plan, but he was hesitant to try again after his last attempt.

“I’m not going to judge you if you need to take a break in the middle of practise, Bucky,” Natasha said gently. “You can always walk away if things become too much.”

Bucky hung his head. “It just feels so pointless.”

Natasha scoffed. “Learning how to fight is never pointless. How do you think you’re going to get near your opponent to use any close-range weapon if you can’t defend yourself?”

Realization and hope lifted Bucky’s spirits. “That’s...that’s actually a really good argument.”

“Listen, I don’t know what you’ll come up against in the future, but you have a better chance of surviving it if you let me train you.”

Bucky nodded. “Yeah.” Bucky’s spirits rose higher. “All right, let’s do this.”

Natasha grinned. “Sounds like a plan. So now that we’ve agreed to help each other, what are Tony’s weaknesses?”

“Long showers, cheeseburgers, coffee, and gorgeous men,” Bucky deadpanned.

Natasha huffed.

Bucky grinned. “Hey, he’s my roommate, and Steve’s boyfriend. I can’t go around telling everyone his weaknesses.”  


End file.
